Finger stenosing tenosynovitis (also known as trigger finger) is a common occupational injury among cookers, the reason is that one hand stir frying action needs some cooking progress. For example, during the spaghetti cooking process, the sauce needs to be distributed into the noodles evenly, thus the cookers need to use large effort on wrist and thumb. After long time spaghetti cooking, the chef's muscle and joints would easily be injured. Accordingly, the inventors design a mechanical arm to replace the stir-frying action as automatic production, so as to reduce the burden of wrist and fingers and save time during cooking. The cookers could have more time on handling the food materials or dishing up after cooking, so that the cookers' production efficiency would be increased.
At the present time, there are some human-simulated mechanical arms on the market, which are mostly designed as multi-linkage system. The distance between pans would be increased due to the only one fixed point, so that the output energy generated from the joint motors needed to be increased. That means, these marketed mechanical arms are energy consuming and the motor joints would easily be damaged. Moreover, the momentary effort and position on a specific joint is required during the stir-frying action, and the momentary weight generated in the pan from the food materials is also needed to be considered. Therefore, the present invention could overcome the shortcoming of the existing technologies by changing the design of mechanical arm and adjusting the motor angular movement, and provides a low energy consuming automatic stir-frying action for different food materials in the pan by controlling the parameters. In comparison with the existed industrial mechanical arm, the present invention provides a small size parts that are combined design to make a relatively structure stable mechanical arm, and its price is lower than the marketed products.